Corrupt
by Smuthermuffin
Summary: She's the daughter of a criminal mastermind. He's the son of a wealthy family. She tries to stay low to stop her violent side. He's the most wanted guy in school. When Kairi moves into a new school (again, 10 schools in a year), she meets someone that she knew a long time ago... SoKai. SK.
1. Prologue

_Hey, so this is my first official fanfiction about Sora and Kairi, so don't judge._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy, or TWEWY, or Square Enix.

* * *

Prologue: Pain

Pain, that's all she felt as she huddled up in the corner.

Her father away from her and she learned of his darkest secret he kept from her and her mother.

Her best friend taken away, and she was to blame.

Not that she'll ever see them again, she'll move to another town, city, country, away from her father, as the police suggest.

This is all too much for a five-year old girl.


	2. New Town, New Life

_YEAH CHAPTER 1! I'm a survivor!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Square Enix stuff, you get it.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Town, New Life

Kairi looked around her as she entered the school building of Twilight Town High. No one noticed her, perfect.

It had been a week since she arrived, she had to stay low, under the radar.

After the lecture of how her mom didn't want her usual behavior, Kairi decided to not go through her usual routine at school. She could still hear her mother's shrill voice in her head: _"This is the last straw, Kairi. If I get another phone call from school about you getting expelled, it's off to Juvie for you!"_

Kairi had no friends, which led to her expulsion. It was the same thing every year: some kid noticed her, pissed her off, she would take her karate she learned from her dad, beat up the kid's sorry butt, get a talk from the principal, say it's because the kid was annoying, and BAM! Whoop-dee-doo, expulsion happens.

Staying under the radar is the best thing to do. No one notices her, no one talks to her, and no one gets her in trouble.

Kairi adjusted the black beanie on her head. She's dressed in black from head to toe, from the black beanie straight to the black converse on her feet.

During the past week at school, Kairi learned so much. "Listen to your surroundings," as her dad had said. She learned of her school's social class, apparently some lowlife scumbag and their cronies rule the school and expect the rest to listen, which some might.

"Psh, popular kids," she snorted as she pushed her black framed glasses up.

She neglected to find out who this scumbag "leader" was, since she didn't care.

Kairi suddenly wished that she was at Sunset Terrace Private School, talking with her cousin, Namine, and not having to lay low.

She walked into her science class, and thought she saw a familiar glimpse of someone's head buried by the swarm of people in the hallway.

Kairi sat in her seat, adjusting her beanie again as she took out a notebook and began doodling on it. The teacher walked in and began taking attendance. All the names blurred in her mind as the teacher called them out, until one particular name.

"Davidson, Sora?"

That name was so familiar, it brought a million nightmares back. Kairi looked to the door when some kid ran in and shouted, "HERE!"

The teacher tapped his clipboard and said, "That was another late, Davidson, one more and you'll be writing that 20-page report on molecules."

'Davidson' nodded and quietly mumbled, "Yes Mr. Hanekoma." (A/N yes, there's TWEWY characters in here. I DID say Square Enix in general.) and silently mouthed "**** you."

The boy grinned seductively at Kairi as he made his way to the seat next to her.

Kairi continued doodling in her notebook, thinking about that kid. Thousands of people could have that name, anyone could gel up their hair like that.

The kid was staring at her, she could feel it.

She immediately turned around and scowled, "What do _you_ want?" she hissed.

He smirked, "Just wondering why such a beautiful thing like you is covering yourself in black."

_Ugh, charming,_ Kairi thought sarcastically.

"Hikari, Kairi?" Hanekoma finally said her name.

She put her hand up as she pushed her glasses up. She felt her face heat up with anger, that kid was _still_ staring at her.

_Oh, no Kairi, restrain yourself. BREATHE. Don't ruin it for yourself, you DO NOT want to go to Juvie._ Kairi calmed herself down.

As Hanekoma rambled on about cells and their properties, the kid next to her ran his hand through his brunette spikes.

"So, hot stuff, the name's Sora. Long story short: go out with me." he whispered to her ear.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she heard that name. _Go away, memories._ She composed herself, then another thing hit her, this kid talks like he rules the school.

"Ah, kill me now." Kairi groaned sarcastically to herself. She couldn't believe that this idiot is the scumbag idiot of the school, this is a long class.

Kairi dreaded for the bell during the rest of their class, as the 'lowlife scumbag leader' went on and on about going out with him.

When the bell finally rang, Kairi grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Lunch finally came, Kairi was starving, she could literally eat her backpack (A/N anyone else feel that way?) Sitting in the emptiest lunch table she could find, she snatched her sandwich out of her bag.

She was ready to start eating when a voice startled her.

"Hey Kairi, long time no see."

"What now-" she stopped, "Neku?"

The orange-haired boy adjusted his earphones, "That's right, Neku Sakuraba, age 15, parents are somewhere around the world, cousin to Sora Davidson."

She pointed at the laughing 'self-centered' brunette across the room, "THAT'S SORA!?" she exclaimed. _God, what is the world coming to?_

Neku nodded, "Yeah, most popular kid in school, that punch really did something to him."

Kairi remained silent, so he continued, "I liked it better when he was in a coma."

"Oh god, hell no. That punch put him in a coma?" Kairi asked, "Wow, I knew it gave him a concussion and partly lost his memory." she laughed, although inside she felt really guilty.

"Yeah..." Neku replied just as the bell rang. "Just let me warn you, Sora's not 'Nice Sora', he's popular now, he practically flirts with every girl, don't get reeled in."

Kairi nodded, and left for her next class.

* * *

When school was finally over, Kairi had to push her way to her locker, when she got there, the crowd gradually disappeared.

Kairi looked at her feet as she hurried down the hallway. What a stupid thing to do, she walked into someone at the corner, dropped her books, and fell into the person's arms.

Turning bright red, Kairi pushed herself off and mumbled an apology. She was about to grab her books when a familiar voice spoke.

"What's the apology for?"

Her violet eyes traveled to the persons face, when she saw shining blue eyes and a smug grin and gasped.

* * *

_Yay! Chapter Uno is finished! READ AND REVIEW! SORRY FOR PEOPLE WHO WERE WAITING FOR WHAT SEEMED LIKE FOREVER OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!_

_READ IT KIDDIES READ IT! (maybe I shouldn't write that at the end...)_

_XTheSmuthermuffinX_


	3. The Carnival

_You know, if you're reading this, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Anyways... this chapter has something about the CARNIVAL, and I really have to say this, when I hear this word, I think of Patrick Star singing his Carnival song... Ret's go on to CHAPTAH 2! (I typed that in a fail Asian accent)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Square Enix does.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Carnival

Sora walked around the corner of the hall and bumped into a blur of red and black (mostly black), heard a thud, and felt something collapse in his arms. When he saw the black beanie covering most of their crimson hair, he blushed and couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

As Kairi pushed herself off his chest, he quickly turned the stupid smile into a smug grin.

"Sorry," she quietly mumbled.

"What's the apology for?" he blurted.

Kairi looked up, her violet eyes met with his cobalt ones, her face suddenly paled and her eyes wide. She gasped, and he thought he heard her say, "No," and cursed under her breath.

She grabbed her books off the ground and hurried out the front door.

"She's gorgeous," he sighed.

Sora walked out the door with a smile on his face and to his friends.

Roxas, Riku and Tidus stood waiting impatiently.

"Yo, what took you so long?" Roxas demanded.

Tidus laughed at Sora's face, "That's the stupidest face I've ever seen."

"Looks like Sora found someone he likes," Riku joined in the teasing.

Sora shook his head, "Guys, stop, I just went... went through something nice?"

"Yeah, like what? Sucking face with a girl?" Roxas chuckled.

"I bet it's that girl he's been checking out at lunch." Tidus guessed.

Sora paled, Tidus noticed? _God, was it that obvious?_

Riku smirked, "That goth girl? Sora, what happened to your taste in women?"

"I wasn't 'sucking face' with her, i just ran into her and she kind of... fell into my arms." Sora said blushing and looking away. "And, look, I'm not sure if she likes me, when she saw me, I swear she had that scared look."

"Aw, c'mon Sora, all girls are like that, she's probably traumatized that she ran into you." Roxas pointed out.

"I could tell, it wasn't that, she kind of wanted to get away from me. Other girls would take that time and keep telling me how sorry they are."

Tidus smiled and butted in, "Sora, there are millions of girls out there, plus, your cousin Nefu? Anyways, he was hitting on her."

"WHAT!?"

"I saw it, they were acting all friendly and stuff, she likes _him, _not _you__." _Tidus claimed.

Riku put his arm around Sora, "Look Sora, she's not worth it. If she doesn't like you, then she doesn't. I mean, even if she does go out with you, your rep is on the line."

Sora pushed Riku off, "She's different, she's not like those sluts in our group."

"Fine, it's your loss."

* * *

Kairi practically sprinted home, she didn't want him to follow her. The guilt was swallowing her up, she felt hurt.

"Mom?" Kairi shouted as she walked through the door.

"Kairi!" a shout came from behind her, and then tackled to the ground.

"Namine! No, just no." Kairi managed to say as she was almost choked by her cousin.

"Oh, I'm so vewwy sowwy Kaiwi." Namine faked a puppy face as she teased her. "Geez, I expected a warm welcome, I mean, I didn't ride a 5 minute train just to see my cousin pout like a baby."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Namine, please, I've had a rough day already."

"I know," Namine grinned, "call it a 'cousin instinct'."

"A cousin instinct, right." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, let's go, carnival, _now._" Namine pushed Kairi out the door, "Then you can tell me about all your problems."

The carnival was a 10-minute walk away, but to Kairi it seemed like forever with her cousin chatting about her day beside her.

"Well? Tell me your problems." Namine urged.

Kairi sighed, "Look, I had to control my anger so I won't get expelled _again_, so I stayed low. No one noticed me, and when I _was_ noticed it was by the most popular kid in the school."

Namine gave her 'I don't see how that's a problem' face and said, "Continue."

"This popular kid looked exactly like... Sora, his name was Sora too." Kairi explained, "My suspicions were correct when Neku told me about him. That's when the guilt hit."

Namine thought for a minute, grabbed the two tickets to the carnival, and asked, "By noticed you men _like_ you, right?"

Kairi nodded.

"Kairi," Namine began seriously, "That happened 10 years ago, I doubt his memory sparked 'cause that punch _did_ wipe his memory clean. Second, just ignore him and he'll go away."

Kairi thought for a bit, _maybe I should just chill. He lost his memory, but I can still feel that pang of guilt surge through my heart when I see him._

Suddenly Namine got this really funny look, and started pushing Kairi into the nearest bathroom.

"Namine?" Kairi questioned.

"Calm down and don't make eye contact." she mumbled under her breath.

Once they were in the bathroom, Kairi shot an expecting look at her cousin.

"What was that for?" Kairi demanded.

Namine fiddled with her blond hair, "Well, he's here."

Kairi crossed her arms, "Thanks for being specific."

"Do I have to say 'kid-who-you-punched-'" Kairi quickly covered Namine's mouth.

"Okay, okay I know who you're talking about!" she shouted, she let go of her mouth.

"Geez, spaz much." Namine coughed.

Kairi pushed her glasses up, "What do we do?"

"What should _we_ do? I won't act all scared, but if you see him, your guilt will swallow you up faster than you can say 'hi'." Namine laughed.

"The only thing we _can_ do is walk out."

Namine nodded and walked out.

"H-hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Sora and Roxas walked through the gate of the carnival. Roxas said he knew exactly how to cheer Sora up, so he took him to the carnival.

Sora was too busy daydreaming about Kairi, about her shoulder-length red hair, her blue eyes with a twinge of violet, her smooth skin-

"Sora, you still alive there?" Roxas asked.

He snapped back to reality, "What!?"

Roxas adjusted his wrist band, "Uhh, I was saying that I saw that chick you were checking out and some other cute chick."

"_Kairi?_" Sora's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets.

"Yeah, Kairi, whatever. Anyways, I saw her go into the bathroom."

"Dude, no, she doesn't like me. I can't go and bother her." Sora admitted.

"That sound's like quitter talk," Roxas teased, "is wittle Sowa becoming a chicken wuss?"

"Sh-shut up!" Sora scoffed.

Roxas laughed, "I was just kidding, you need a plan, if she rejects you now, then you need a backup."

"Maybe I shouldn't ask you for girl advice. I'll ask Cloud tomorrow."

"Whoa! Hey, just because I don't have a girl doesn't mean I don't understand 'em!" Roxas protested, "If my plan doesn't work, then you go ask Cloud."

Sora hesitated, "Fine, what's your great idea, genius?"

Roxas thought for a minute, "Y'know that dance next week? Ask her out for that."

"She's still going to reject me!"

"C'mon, I'm your best friend, trust me! Just give her an anonymous invite, then she'll have to go just to see who this 'mystery date' is!"

"..."

They walked to the bathrooms and stood at the doors.

"Why are we standing here?" Sora asked accusingly.

"To wait for them to come out."

"We're going to look like creeps to them."

"No, we won't..." Roxas smirked.

Sora started to walk away, "Well, _you_ can look like an idiot, I'm going to go on some rides."

Roxas grabbed the back of Sora's hoodie, stating, "If I'm going to look like an idiot, _so are you_."

"Some best friend you are."

"Sora," Roxas spoke, "why do like this Kairi girl so much?"

Sora dug into his pocket, "Well, I have this photo -"

He got cut off.

"Hurry up, Kairi!" a blond-haired girl rushed out of the bathroom.

Kairi tried to catch up when Sora grabbed her thin wrist and she whirled around.

Sora studied her, even though she's covered in black, her beauty outshone.

Kairi looked at her feet, Sora swore he saw a tear shining on her cheek.

"Hey, you wanna go with me to the dance next week?" he asked as nicely as possible.

Kairi looked up, "I'm sorry." She ran away.

Roxas struck a finger up his ear, "Was that a yes or a no?"

Sora kept watching her as her figure disappeared, "Not sure."

"Plan B?"

"Plan B."

* * *

_Chapter 2 is finished! Sorry if it seemed like it took a long time... I have a serious condition called LAZY._

_Shoutout to **musicbox's will** for being my top reviewer, and yes, Sora is a ladies man._

_K, bye SUCKAAAS watch for the Dementors and Slenderman and creepers..._

_XTheSmuthermuffinX_


	4. A Mysterious Invite

_IT'S THA THIRD CHAPTAH! I am SO happy you guys survived the Dementor, Slenderman and creeper attacks. We're friends, right? RIGHT!?_

**Disclaimer:** Okay I get it, geez, I don't own the damn game or any damn thing Square Enix made, I made this damn story. GOT THAT?

* * *

Chapter 3: A Mysterious Invite

Kairi walked through the cafeteria doors.

Her morning class was a pain, two girls in her science class were madly whispering and glaring at her the entire block.

They dressed in real slutty clothing and Kairi cringed at the fact they kept flirting with Sora. How _dare_ they even talk to her _best friend_-

Wait, he wasn't her best friend anymore, ever since _it_ happened.

As Kairi plopped down at her table the two girls walked across the café to her and one of them slammed their fist on the table.

"Hey, deadbeat." a brunette sneered, "Word says that you and Sora are an item."

Kairi kept her composure, but deep inside she was raging, "Well, the 'word' is wrong."

The dark-hairied girl emitted a high-pitched laugh, "Oooh, isn't she, like, so cute, Selphie!"

Selphie smiled viciously, "She can defend herself, Yuffie, how adorable." She turned back to Kairi, "Look, Sora is mine, so: Hands. Off."

Kairi felt a little hurt, "I didn't want him in the first place. And since when is he property?"

"Just watch it, loser." She strutted over to Sora and started a make-out session with him.

Groaning in disgust, the redhead looked away and saw Neku with a girl wearing pretty hip clothes.

"Gross, isn't it?" Neku jerked his thumb in Sora's direction, "This is what I have to deal with when he brings home a girl."

"He changed a lot," Kairi sighed, "so, who's this?"

"This is Stalker-"

"SHIKI!"

"Whatever," Neku shoved his hands in his pockets.

Shiki stuck out her hand, "I'm Shiki Misaki."

"Kairi." She shook hands with her.

Shiki sat beside Kairi, "Are you going to the dance tonight? Neku and I are going with some of out other friends."

"I don't think I'm going, I don't have a dress." Kairi stated simply. _Have a dress, I wouldn't even WEAR a dress!_

"What do you mean? It's a semi-formal dance." Shiki shrugged, "and why not? The Spring Dance is really popular."

"..." She stare over at Sora, and her hand automatically traces the shape of her lucky charm, he's now _flirting_ with the lowlife apes.

The pain builds up in her chest, twisting her heart in any way it could. The threat of tears building up in her eyes. She pulls out her charm, a star-shaped charm made with thalassa shells and a face drawn on it. Memories uncontrollably flood back into her mind.

_She was crying, tears streak down her face as she recalls the words of the older kids._

_"You're such an ugly brat! Who would ever like you?"_

_Sora ran over to her, attempting to stop her crying._

_"Kairi, please stop crying!" Sora pleaded, making funny faces in attempt to see her smile. "At least tell me what's wrong!"_

_She reluctantly looked at Sora, "S-Sora? Am I u-ugly?"_

_Sora was appalled, "Kairi, what kind of question is that? Of course you're not! You're really pretty!"_

_"Then, do you like me?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." The four-year old boy hugged his best friend._

* * *

As Selphie left, Sora felt a sharp jab in his back from Roxas.

"Dude! You call that smooth?"

Sora was still watching Selphie leave. "Yeah, that was pretty smooth," he gasped.

Roxas smacked his palm against his forehead, "I was talking about Kairi, I thought you wanted her? You _shattered_ her."

Sora snapped his attention to Kairi.

Although she was looking the table, it was obvious that she was crying.

"God, what did I do?" Sora whispered, he felt terrible, he pulled out a photo.

The picture was of him and some girl, the girl had red hair and a real bright smile. He didn't know why, but it just filled in the void. And Kairi looked so much like the girl. All that talk he said to her were to get her attention, when he just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go.

Roxas piped up, "Just go apologize."

But Sora was already gone, he only had one thing in mind, and that's to tell Kairi that Selphie was being a slutty ass or maybe something better.

Kairi's hands now reached her eyes, and a charm was visible. Sora thought it looked vaguely familiar.

When he sat down, he noticed Neku ad the girl gone. Kairi didn't even notice him sit down. Sora smiled as he wrapped his arms around her figure.

She removed her hands from her now red and puffy eyes. _Wow, she still looks beautiful._ Sora noted.

He tightened his grip on her and buried his face into her hair, "I'm sorry."

She was crying again, she murmured, "Why are _you_ apologizing to _me__?"_

* * *

Kairi walked home with a slight smile on her face, she didn't notice until she saw her mom on her front porch.

"Kairi! That's the first time you smiled in years!" her mother, Aerith, exclaimed.

She touched her lips, she _was_ smiling, no denying in that.

Her mom chuckled, "Well, someone left you a package today."

Kairi took the parcel from her mom's hands, yup, it was definitely hers, it had her name on it.

The box was white with a gold satin bow, fancy. She hoped that it was for her and not for some other Kairi. Her hands trembling, she untied the bow and removed the lid from the box.

It was a dress. _A dress._

And the person was kind enough to leave a note, hopefully their name and address so she could hunt them down and beat the hell out of them.

Unfortunately, it was neither, it just said:_ Kairi Hikari, see you at the dance tonight!_

Kairi knew one thing already, this person will regret asking her to a dance in a dress.

* * *

_YEAH! So, I know Shiki is in Eri's appearance, but seriously, the damn game showed her in that appearance so much it just got to me. Anyways, there was some SoraXKairi moments here, I promise for faster updates and more of said moments. This MIGHT be a really short story, and slightly rushed through at some points. Thanks to musicbox's will for reviewing._

_XTheSmuthermuffinX_


	5. Dance with Me

_I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time. I get distracted a lot._

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, you know the drill.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dance with Me

Kairi just stare at herself in disbelief. Why would she let her mom talk her into this?

She was wearing the strappy, black satin dress the mysterious victim sent her. The bottom half kind of poofed out and reached her knees. On her feet were the black sandal heels she wore once to her aunt's party. Her hair was down and naturally straight, she swiftly placed her glasses over her eyes and made her way downstairs.

Her mom smiled as she walked down the stairs, "You look beautiful, dear.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Mom, do I have to go?"

"Just give the boy a chance, he expects you to go."

"Because I didn't give him my opinion." she mumbled under her breath.

Her mom removed the glasses from her face, "Kairi, don't cover your face with glasses."

"Mom, if I'm going to this thing, at least let me feel comfortable!" she tried to grab her glasses from her mom.

"Kairi, one night without your glasses won't kill you." she opened to door, "Go, and don't get into any violence with the boy or-"

"Yeah mom, I know, Juvi."

* * *

"Kairi?" Shiki hugged Kairi, "Aw! You came!"

Neku studied her for a minute, so did Shiki. Both had very different impression, Shiki was very impressed, where Neku was not surprised.

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't own any dresses." Shiki teased, "Don't tell me you lied to us!"

"I didn't own any dresses!" Kairi defended, "Some guy just left this in front of my house and just wrote a note saying that they'll see me here."

Neku turned his head, "Hey Beat, Rhyme."

"Yo Phones! We got a pretty sweet job tonight!" Beat exclaimed.

Rhyme frowned, "Beat, it isn't a job, it's just volunteering service." She noticed Kairi, "Oh! Hi there, I'm Rhyme and this is my brother Beat."

Smiling, Kairi greeted them, "I'm Kairi."

Another voice was heard, "Kairi? That's a pleasant name."

"Joshua..." Neku warned slightly.

Joshua ignored him, "I'm Yoshiya Kiryu, some call me Joshua." He turned to Beat, "By the way, Beat, you're up after this song, I suggest you go up to the DJ platform now."

Kairi stalked off, "I'm gonna go get something to drink."

She walked to the snack bar, taking one look at every single piece of food and rejecting them one by one. She was about to reach into the ice box for a Coke when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Engaging attack mode. She turned around to see a boy.

It was Sora.

His face reddened when she turned around, he seemed nervous.

A pang of realization hit her, "You invited me?"

He nodded, "Yeah." he studied her figure, "You look beautiful." he breathed.

She blushed slightly, she was relieved the guilt didn't eat her. It was like they were friends again.

Sora held out his right hand, "Join me in a dance?"

Kairi reluctantly placed her hand in his as he pulled her close, her left hand on his shoulder and his behind her back.

The song instantly changed into a slow song as they started slow dancing.

And that's when the flood of memories came back.

* * *

_She ran to their usual spot of the island. There he was, sitting in the sand and watching the ocean. He noticed her._

_"Kairi! You're here! Why are you so late?" Sora gasped._

_Kairi looked at her feet, " My daddy wanted to tell my mommy and I something." She shifted, " It wasn't a very happy thing."_

_Sora gripped her shoulders, "Tell me."_

_"Well, my daddy stole stuff to support my family." Kairi sniffled, "He did it before he met my mom."_

_Sora remained silent so she continued, "My daddy's name is Zack Fair, but he changed it to his mom's last name, Hikari. and he got caught last night stealing, and he's gonna be put in jail." She started to bawl, "Sora, I don't wanna lose my daddy!"_

_As she cried, Sora wrapped his arms around her; "Kairi, I'll help your daddy, I'll get him out of jail."_

_She shook her head furiously, "No! I don't want you to get hurt, you're my friend, Sora, I don't let my friends get hurt because of my problems!"_

_"Kairi! Friends are supposed to help each other! I'm gonna help your-"_

_Kairi furiously pushed Sora away, causing him to bump into boardwalk pillar. She took him by his throat and pinned him against the pillar, causing him to gasp for air. Kairi took a fist and punched him in the face, hard._

_Sora's eyes rolled back, and he fell unconscious._

_"Sorry Sora."_

* * *

Sora could only blush furiously when Kairi leaned against his shoulder as she cried silently. He pulled her closer as a act of sympathy and concern.

Somewhere around the snack bar, he saw Tidus, Wakka, Roxas, Riku and cloud standing there and smirking at him. Roxas gave him a goofy thumbs-up.

Leaning closer to her ear, he softly whispered, "Hey, you okay?"

Kairi stirred, feeling his warm breath caressing her ear, tears were uncontrollbly streaming down her cheeks. He had to comfort her.

Instinct took him, Sora leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He saw her eyes widen with surprise, and he pulled away.

A blush tainted her cheeks, she backed away, and broke out in a run.

"Kairi, wait!" Sora ran after her, only to be stopped when someone gripped his shoulder.

"Stop." A coolly nonchalant voice commanded.

"Neku, what now?" Sora demanded.

Neku glared at him, " She doesn't want you now." He tossed a black pin in the air and caught it again.

"Wha-?"

"All she needs is some time alone." Neku explained.

Sora atared at him menacingly, "That time in Shibuya changed you. You seem to know what people are thinking."

Neku smirked, "I have my secrets to keep too." He stalked off to his friends.

Sora turned back to the exit, "Kairi..."

* * *

_This chapter is finally here! Thank you for following my story if you did. I'm sorry for the lateness. Better late than never. In the beginning I thought I would make it a little fantasy but it just seemed weird to me and rushy so I kind of changed it a little._

_Until next time._


	6. Hurt Feelings and Painful Memories

_Here we go, chapter 5._

* * *

Chapter 5: Hurt Feelings and Painful Memories

Namine rubbed Kairi's back slowly as she tried to soothe her, "Kairi, there's nothing wrong, he won't hate you, you just didn't want him to get hurt."

"But I still hurt him!" Kairi protested, "He only wanted to help me, but I punched him instead."

The blonde bit her lip, "Look, Kairi, you need someone by your side. So, that's why I transferred over to Twilight Town High!"

Surprised, Kairi asked, "But what about your parents?"

Namine smiled slyly, "They understand that it's to help my dear, dear cousin."

"So, Aunt Rinoa and Uncle Squall are okay with you transferring to a public school."

"You got that right! Finally, no more uniforms!" Namine cheered.

Kairi checked her clock, "You should go home now, it's getting late."

Namine shrugged, "See you tomorrow!" and left Kairi alone in her room.

* * *

Kairi sat quietly in her desk with minutes to spare before her Science class began. She heard whispers of girls around her about what happened the night before as she read her book.

"Is that her?"

"I can't believe she rejected him!"

"I would've killed to be in her place."

"What does she have that I don't?"

All of them were interrupted by a loud BAM on the desk beside Kairi, they all looked at the new blonde that stood panting as she clutched her bookbag.

Namine gasped, "Whoo! I'm not late!"

Kairi stared at Namine, "Y'know, class doesn't start until 10 minutes."

The blonde sat down and put a finger up to her lips, "Shh! I was going to beat you-know-who to this seat!"

"You-Know-Who? I don't think Voldemort wants to kill me, I don't have a lightening-shaped scar on my forehead."

Namine stuck her tongue out, "Cheeky! I meant Sora! I don't want my cousin to be bothered by him anymore, you need to stay away from him until you think you can handle being friends again."

That's when Sora walked in with Roxas.

Roxas locked eyes with Namine, "N-Nam?"

"Oh, hi Roxie!" Namine greeted cheerfully, "I was going to tell you about my transfer to this school, but I was busy burning my uniform."

"Namine, you know this guy?" Kairi queried.

"Yup, Kairi, this is my best friend Roxas. And Roxie, this is my cousin Kairi!"

As the two blonds were enjoying their reunion, Sora walked over to Kairi, "Kairi, sorry about... last night..."

Roxas opened his mouth to say something to Sora and Namine shot him a 'you-will-shut-the-hell-up' glare.

Kairi suddenly broke the silence, "It's nothing."

Sora nodded with a perplexed look on his face and sulked to his desk, only Roxas remained.

"Nam, what gives?"

Namine glared at him, "When I told you the story, I said, 'NEVER TELL ANYONE.'"

"You should at least tell Kairi I know."

"Know what?"

"Look, Kairi, last night when I went home, I told Roxas since he came over."

"My 'accident'?"

"Yeah, with the punch and the knocking 'em out." Roxas added.

Kairi winced as the bell rung.

"We'll speak of this at lunch." Namine said dramatically, shooing Roxas away.

Mr. Hanekoma walked in the room. He gestured to the back of the room, "K, guys, find a partner and a microscope, and get the lake water film, today you are looking at organisms in lakes."

Kairi turned to smile at Namine to see that her cousin was walking with Roxas. She sighed as she got up and started for the back of the room.

Someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, landing in a certain brunet's arms.

"Hey." Sora grinned the half-smirk that would've let girls melt.

But Kairi melted with guilt, "I'I'm gonna go get a partner." She looked at the teacher's desk, whaddya know, the laid-back teacher fell asleep.

Sora pushed Kairi on his chair, "Why mess with fate? You're my partner."

She blushed and smiled at the contact. "We should do some work."

But Sora merely laughed, "Kairi, when Hanekoma assigns these stuff, he's just being lazy and doesn't expect anyone to do anything. It's just his excuse to lay back and watch the world move."

"Then..." Kairi smiled, "We can talk."

"Well, let's start with this," Sora suggested, "I'm sorry for being so forward last night, I didn't know what came over me."

Kairi put her hands up, "Look, I'm sorry, it's not your fault, so stop apologizing."

"The, why did you..."

She swallowed hard, should she tell him? She could leave out a few details.

"My dad was put into jail for theft because my family was poor, and I had this friend, sorta looks like you. He told me he can help my dad." Kairi felt the urge of tears, "I told him to stop, but he insisted, so I punched him to show that I was serious. And he was put into a coma. I'm scared that if he sees me again he probably won't forgive me."

Sora pulled her in a comforting hug, "You just didn't want him to get hurt, he'll forgive you."

Kairi gasped at the sudden embrace, "Sora, why do you like me so much?"

"You just..." he rummaged through his pocket and took out a photo, "remind me so much of this person."

She caught a glimpse of the photo's content, her jaw mentally dropped, it was herself. But of course Sora didn't know that.

_Well, shit._

"Kairi, can I just hug you a little longer? It feels nice."

She nodded, and he took her in his well-toned arms. Kairi never felt more relief leaning against his chest like they used to 10 years ago. Then she saw Sora's photo out from the corner of her eye.

How she hated flashbacks.

* * *

_Kairi watched Sora as he quietly breathed, "I'm sorry, Sora, I didn't want you to get hurt. What was that word? Right, irony."_

_She saw his necklace on his chest gleaming underneath the faint light. She took it off with a sigh._

_"I guess this will be a way to remember me."_

_Kairi then took out a photo of her and Sora, and using on of the pens on the bed table, she scrawled on the back with her neatest calligraphy._

_'Sora, when you wake up, you'll see that your necklace is gone, and I will be forgotten. We will meet again soon, and when I feel ready, I'll give your necklace back.'_

_"Kairi, we have to go!" Aerith called._

_She looked at Sora for one last time, "Bye Sora."_

* * *

"Where are you?" Kairi heard him mumble into her hair.

A smile forced itself onto her lips. _Silly, I'm right here, you just don't know it._

"I promise, when I'm ready, I'll give it back to you." She felt the crown necklace in her pocket.

"You promised."

* * *

_WHOOT. YAY. SWEET. AWESOME. RUNNING OUT OF CELEBRATORY WORDS._

_I UPDATED AGAIN._

_Thank you _**Music box's will**_ for being my only reviewer. I'm sorry that you're confused, I was rushing because I took too long procrastinating. Kairi's dad was a thief that scams people and steals stuff for a living. And seriously, how fast to you review, scratch that, how fast do you READ? You're still awesome._

_Okay, till next time._


End file.
